


Arrow-verse watch crisis on infinite earths

by justderpy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Watching Crisis on Infinite Earths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justderpy/pseuds/justderpy
Summary: The cast of season 1 shows (Supergirl, flash, arrow and legends of tomorrow) watch into the future at the events of crisis on infinite earths.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> A.N so I got a request by @emilyramsey1445598 to write a fanfic of the heroes meeting in season 1 to watch the crisis on infinite earths, so I decided to work on this in between my other story, (Supergirl vs Reign.). Also leave a comment on who I should ship in this (mainly Kara cause I don't know who to ship her with.)

**Earth-38:**

"Alright listen, we have a special prisoner coming in today so be ready, he is dangerous so be careful." J'ohn announced. 

"Sounds fun." Joked Winn.

The alien walks in an instantly looks towards Kara, "Kara Danvers just who I'm looking for."

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Kara.

"You'll soon find out." He said, and the next thing everyone knows Kara had fallen unconscious on the floor. 

"KARA!" Alex yelled then also falling unconscious then followed by the rest of team Supergirl.

"While this has been fun, its time to find the others." He said before disappearing into thin air.

**Earth-1: Star Labs**

Barry and the rest of team flash were sitting in the cortex waiting for something to happen, when there was an alarm being sounded in one of the training rooms. Cisco quickly jumps up and opens the security cameras to show a blow portal and some strange man jumping out of it. Barry quickly speeds into his suits and heads off towards the strange visitor.

"Who are you!" Barry demands, once he reaches the stranger.

"That is not of importance to you Barry Allen." He says.

"How do you know my name?" 

"I know lots of things Barry." 

"What do you want?"

"To show you and the other heroes something important." 

"How?" Barry asks confused.

"You'll see." The stranger reply's smugly and the next thing Barry knows is he is knocked unconscious along with the rest of team flash.

**Earth-1: Arrow Cave**

Oliver was shooting targets in the arrow cave when he heard a hissing noise coming from behind him, and some strange person appear. 

"Who are you!" Oliver demanded raising his bow towards the visitor.

"That is not important." The visitor stated.

"You'll tell me who you are, unless you want an arrow threw you."

"I would like to see you try." The visitor told him smugly with a smirk upon his face.

With that said Oliver released his arrow at the unwanted stranger, thinking it would hit him, but it never did much to Oliver's surprise.

"How?" Oliver asked baffled.

"That's not important, what's important is I have somewhere you need to be." and with that Oliver is knocked unconscious and transported somewhere, and unknown to Oliver so was the rest of his team.

**Earth-1: Temporal Zone**

The legends were gathered in the main room going over there latest mission, where they noticed a disturbance in one of the rooms aboard the waverider.

"Gideon, what's going on?" Sara askes. ( **I know Sara isn't captain in season 1 but yolo she is now :D** )

"There appears to be some unauthorized personal on board captain lance." Gideon reply's.

"I'm going to check it out get a back up team ready in case something happens." Sara told Gideon.

"Right away captain."

Sara roams the halls looking for the man that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, Sara Lance." Sara heard from behind her, she quickly spun around and came face to face with the visitor.

"What do you want, and how did you get here?" Sara asked pointing one of her many knives at his.

"That will all be answered soon but I need you and your team to come with me." He told her.

"And why would we come with you?"

"Because you don't have a choice." He told her before everything turned to darkness. Followed by the rest of the legends.

**Unknown Location:**

There were a series of groans that could be heard across the room as the heroes from different earths came back to consciousness. 

"Where are we?" Someone asks.

**TBC....**


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is explained and everyone is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I know this took super long but hopefully I'll find a way to get these out sooner. Also the next chapter is going to be episode 1 of crisis so it might take longer to get out with me having to find the script and etc. Also not gonna lie I was meant to upload earlier but I fell asleep. :D

_Starting off from last chapter..._

"Where are we?" Someone asked. "What are we doing here?" Another person asked.

There were a series of groans across the room.

"Barry?" Kara asked noticing he was there for the first time.

"Kara?" Barry asked in return wondering how she was there.

"Hey." Kara meekly replies.

"How are you here?" Barry curiously asks.

"We captured an Alien and it got free and I don't remember much after it happened and now I'm here were ever hear is." Kara said looking around. "Also who are all these people?"

"Oh these are the other heroes on my earth that I told you about." Barry Answered.

"Barry." Oliver gruffly called, "What are we doing here, and who are they?" pointing towards team Supergirl.

" _Everyone please take a seat all will be explained soon."_ The heroes heard through a speaker. They all complied and took a seat waiting for what ever was happening to be explained.

" _You have all been brought here for a reason, most of you have an important role in the future, in stopping the Crisis that is soon to come. You've all been brought here to watch the Future Crisis play out._ " The Alien said over the loud speakers.

"Okay, but won't that screw up the future, and who are they still?" Sara asked once again pointing at team Supergirl. "We would also like to know who you guys are cause the only person I know beside them" Kara said pointing to her team, "is Barry."

Barry stood up in front of everyone, "Why don't we all introduce ourselves and ill explain everything after." Barry suggested. "I'll start, My names Barry Allen and I'm the Flash."

"I thought I named you the blur." Cat told Barry raising an eyebrow.

"Why does everyone first name me the blur." Barry complained.

"My names Iris West." "Joe West." "Caitlin Snow." Cisco Ramon." Team Flash introduce themselves.

"I guess I'll go." Oliver grumbles. "I'm Oliver Queen, Green Arrow."

"Hey, Barry mentioned you when we meet he speaks of you very highly." Kara told Oliver while Barry blushes.

"My names Thea Queen, Speedy." "Laurel Lance, Black Canary." "Tommy Merlyn." "Malcom Merlyn, Dark Archer." "Quentin Lance." "Felicity Smoak." "John Diggle, Spartan." "Moira Queen." Team Arrow introduce themselves.

"Sup, I'm Sara Lance, also known as White Canary captain of these losers." Sara says while pointing towards Team Legends.

"I'm Ray Palmer, The Atom." "Martin Stein, Firestorm." "Jax Jackson, Firestorm. "Rip Hunter." "Kendra Saunders, Hawkgirl." "Carter Hall, Hawkguy." "Mick Rory, Heatwave." "Leonard Snart, Captain Cold."

"Well I guess it's my turn, Hi my name is Kara Danvers or Zor-el, and I'm Supergirl." Kara introduced herself.

"Knew it." Cat mumbled under her breathe.

"J'onn J'onzz, Martian Manhunter." "Alex Danvers." "Winn Schott." "James Olsen." "Lucy Lane." "Eliza Danvers." "Cat Grant, Queen of all media."

"Barry explain." Oliver ordered.

"Okay so not that long ago my team and I were testing my speed to see how fast I can go with the Tachyon device, long story short I went to fast and managed to jump through the multiverse to Kara's earth, earth 38." Barry explained. "Which is were I meet her and she was able to help me get back home by throwing me, which also hurt by the way." 

"Sorry." Kara answered sheepishly, "I didn't know how hard to throw you didn't exactly say."

" _Now everything has been told please turn towards the screen the crisis is about to begin."_

**TBC....**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I know this is short and I'm sorry I promise ill get the next chapter out much sooner, and if anyone knows were to find the scripts for the episodes so I could you them please let me know. <3


	3. Crisis PT.1

**The Monitor: [as narrator] In the beginning, there was only one...a single black infinitude. Then the infinitude found release, and finally, the darkness broke, filling it with life. With the Multiverse. Every existence multiplied by possibility, and spread out before space and time in infinite measure. Civilizations rose and fell, and rose again to cross realities grasping expanse. Life, a precious gift persevering in the face of every obstacle, until finally, the age of heroes was born.** **Chaos, the constant enemy of life, kept at bay by champions from across the Multiverse. Joining forces to fight on behalf of all creation, they found each other just in time. Because now, the entire Multiverse is about to come under attack. There is a malevolent force at work, one driven by a singular goal.**

**(Alexander Knox looks up from his newspaper -- The Gotham Gazette to see the bat signal shining against the red sky)**

**Alexander Knox (Earth-89): I hope you're watching, big guy.**

**(An Anti-Matter Wave destroys him and all of Gotham)**

**The Monitor: [as narrator] The destruction of all there is.**

**The Ray (Earth-X): Oh, no!**

**The Monitor: [as narrator] I have planned. There are those who say I have schemed. But the time for preparation has passed. The Crisis is now upon us all.**

**Dick Grayson (Earth-66): Holy crimson skies of death!**

Everyone around the room was confused and concerned for what this must mean for there future.

"This doesn't look like its going to end well." Cisco comments.

"No, it doesn't." Barry replied to Cisco.

** NATIONAL CITY: **

**[THUNDER RUMBLING]**

**"The end of the world is licking at our heels!** **Soon, thou shall be not but dust, twisting and writhing in the dead of space!** **Not even Supergirl will save you from-" The protestor is cut-off.**

**[MONSTER SNARLING]**

**[PEOPLE SCREAMING]**

**Supergirl flies down in front of the protestor blocking the fire ball that is being sent towards him.**

"YOU HAVE DRAGONS?" Cisco asked excitedly. 

"Apparently so." Kara replies.

"What else do you have, OMG do you have aliens."

Kara raises and eyebrow, "Yeah, I mean I am an Alien."

"YOU'RE AN ALIEN?" Most people in the room yelled why the others are sat there shocked.

Kara simply nods to confirm, "Okay, what powers do you have, where are you from, -" Cisco askes her hurriedly wanting to find out more. 

"Um, well I have Flight, Freeze breath, Heat vision, X-ray vision, Super hearing, Super Strength, Super speed, I'm practically invulnerable and that's about it. Oh also I'm from a planet called Krypton."

Everyone in the room looked completely shocked from what they heard, well except from team Supergirl and Barry. 

"Awesome." Cisco muttered in Awe.

**Kara: Guess Supergirl was able to save you. Now, go!** **Run!**

"I get a new suit and haircut, cool." Kara says to herself.

**Kara: Hey, Spike!** **Remember me?** **Ilana's worried about you. She knows you're afraid of something, but she just wants you to come home, come here. What's got you so spooked, buddy?.**

**Supergirl flies off with spike to the DEO.**

** DEO: **

**Kara: Every pet in National City is having a nervous breakdown. This feels bigger than Leviathan.**

**Alex: The USGS didn't register an early warning, so it took everyone completely by surprise.**

**Brainy: She does mean everyone because this earthquake is quite, literally, worldwide.  
  
** "Who's that?" Ray asked.

"Everyone in team Supergirl shrugged also not knowing who this strange man was.

**Alex: But the seismic activity wasn't coming from within the planet, it's coming from without.**

**Kara: - That's -**

**Brainy: Extra-normal.**

**Kara: I was gonna say "impossible," but okay.**

**Brainy: Yes, yes, a fair descriptor. As would be, uh "unfeasible, unthinkable, absurd, outlandish. " But however you choose to describe this event, one thing is absolutely certain. - We have -**

**J'onn: A major crisis on our hands.  
  
** "Fun." Alex commented sarcastically.  
 **  
Kara: The Monitor freed Mal? I didn't even know he was of this universe.**

 **Brainy: Yes, I thought the Monitor was a Flash and Green Arrow's problem.  
  
** "So you guy's know us in the future." Oliver commented.

"Cool." Cisco commented still fan-girling over Supergirl.  
  
 **J'onn: He's of every universe and everyone's problem. Last year, he tested Kara and Earth-1's heroes with Dr. Deegan and the Book of Destiny. This year, he's testing me to make sure I'm ready for this.**

**Alex: And what exactly is this?**

  
**Kara: Another reality wave?**

**Brainy: Not exactly.**

**[RUMBLING]  
  
Brainy: Whatever is it, it is hurtling through space at an impossible speed. I calculate it will reach the edge of the universe in exactly 5. 3 hours, at which point, it will boomerang back. Once it intersects again with our solar system, the results will be, in a word, cataclysmic. **

"This doesn't sound like its going to end well." Tommy commented.

"From the sounds of what that man is saying, there earth will soon be no more." Stein told everyone.

"So I get to witness another planet I call home disappear." Kara whispers to herself sadly.

Alex hears Kara and quietly comforts her. While the others from Earth-1 wonders what's happening.

**J'onn: Exactly when will it reach us?**

**Brainy: There are too many variables to calculate precisely, but I will say this. If this wave isn't stopped by tomorrow night there will be no more us no more future no more anything.  
  
** "So your earth will just get wiped from existence like it was never there?" Sara asks.

"Let's hope not." J'onn answers.

**Alex: Are there any inhabited planets in it's trajectory?**

**Brainy: Just one.**

**[BEEPING]**

**Alex: Argo City.**

Kara gasps at what she heard, wondering how this is happening. She remembers watching Krypton explode, destroying everything and everyone there was no way it Argo could of survived.

"What's Argo City?" Sara asks.

"My home." Kara replied.

"Wait I thought Krypton exploded?" Winn asked confused.

"It did." Kara confirmed.

Everyone looks at Kara shocked at hearing her home planet had exploded.

"Wait, then how is Argo still there?" James asked now.

"I'm not sure." Kara replied.

**J'onn: Oh, my god. Superman's there with Lois and.  
  
Kara: - My Mom. -**

"My mom's alive?" Kara asked with tears in her eyes.

Alex brings Kara into an embrace, noticing how distressed Kara looks to be.

All the other heroes are looking at her with soft eyes, feeling pity for her.

**Alex: Can we warn them?**

**Brainy: Argo Harun-El sure makes communication difficult, but I will try.**

**Kara: How much time do they have, Brainy?  
**

**Brainy: Not enough.**

** ARGO: **

**Lois: Superman, champion of Earth, who faced off with Doomsday, apprehended General Zod, and went toe-to-toe with dozens of Lex Luthor's death traps, has finally met his match.**

**[BABY COOING]**

**Lois: A dirty diaper.**

There were a series of laughs heard across the room/theatre.

"OH MY GOD KAL AND LOIS HAVE A KID." Kara squeals in excitement.

"Only a matter of time." James also comments.

**Lois: What do you think? Front page news?**

**Clark: Uh I mean, I think it's a little lowbrow for Lois Lane.**

**Lois: Lowbrow? If only the citizens of Earth could see Kal-El struggling with spit up.**

**[CLARK CHUCKLES]**

**Clark: Need I remind you, Miss Lane, uh, I have no powers here.  
  
** Kara scoffs at her cousin, "I used to have to change his diapers when we were younger, I had no powers and I was only 13."

"Your older than him, dang" Sara whistled.

"I mean technically I'm older, but theoretically he's older." Kara answered.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"Well when I was 13 Krypton exploded and Kal was still only a baby, we were sent off in pods to escape the explosion, which had worked until the planet did exploded sending a shock wave that had managed to hit my pod off course into the Phantom Zone, which is a region of space where time doesn't pass. While I was stuck in the Phantom Zone, Kal's pod arrived on earth. I spent 24 years stuck there staying the same as I had left a 13 year old girl while he grew up on earth aging." Kara answered with tears in her eyes.

There were once again a series of gasps heard across the room wondering how someone could go through all that.

**Lois: Oh, don't you be blaming this on the red sun, honey.**

**Clark: Hey, buddy.**

**Lois: Yay, Daddy did it.**

**Clark: Yeah, kinda.**

**Lois: Jonathan really has your eyes, huh?**

**[CLARK CHUCKLES]**

**Clark: I'll take it so long he has your everything else. You know, when I used to picture us together, we were always living on Earth, and we had two kids.**

**Lois: Well, I hate to break it to you, Kansas, but prognostication is not one of your superpowers.**

**Clark: Oh.**

**[DEVICE TRILLS]**

**Kara: Kal, Lois.**

**Lois: Kara? In pants?**

**[SPEAKING INDISTINCTLY]**

**Clark: How did she manage to break through Argo's shield interference.**

**Lois: Not well, apparently.  
  
**

**Kara: Kal, Lois Argo is in danger. You need to get out now!**

**[RUMBLING]**

**[PEOPLE SCREAMING]**

**Clark: Alura!**

"Mom." Kara says looking at the screen seeing her mother. Kara has tears gathering in her eyes seeing her mother is alive out there.

**Alura: Kal, Lois, thank God.**

**Clark: What's happening?**

**Alura: A massive energy is moving through space. It's killing everything in its path.**

**Lois: How long do we have?**

**Alura: Minutes! Quickly with me.**

**Alura: We must set a course for Earth. Hopefully, they'll have enough time to stop this wave before it hits.**

**Clark: Where are the rest?**

**[LOUD RUMBLING]**

**Alura: There are no others. Only this one.**

**Clark: We'll always be with you, Jonathan.**

**Lois: We will never leave you. Even in the face of our deaths.**

**Clark: We love you.**

"This is some cruel foreshadowing." Kara comments dryly remembering a time she had to say goodbye to her parents.

**The wave approaches Argo and wiping it out of existence.**

"No." Kara softly says.

**[GASPING]**

**Kara: They're gone.**

**[SOBBING SOFTLY]**

Alex once again embraces Kara in a hug holding onto her firmly not letting go.

**Brainy: And we're next.**

** Lian Yu: **

**Oliver: For a very long time, I have hated this place. I think about all the people that it took from me. It would just It would just make me so angry.**

**Mia: But you're not now.**

**Oliver: I'm still a little bit angry.**

There were laughter across the room from various people.

 **Oliver:** **This island taught me to survive. It turned me into someone else. Somebody better than the person I was before. So, despite my feelings there are no stories about the Green Arrow to tell if I don't make my way to Lian Yu. And I'm also not standing, at this moment looking at my daughter.**

Everyone in the room looks at Oliver in shock hearing he has a daughter.

"Since when did you have a daughter?" Laurel asks.

"Man, what?" Tommy asks Oliver.

"Did not see that coming." Sara comments.

Oliver is sitting there frozen staring at the screen in shock.

**Mia: Thank you for letting me be a part of your story. Even if it was only for a little while.**

**Oliver: Yeah, something tells me you're gonna create your own stories.**

**[THUNDER RUMBLING]**

**Oliver: Lyla.**

**Lyla: The Crisis has begun.**

**CENTRAL CITY: **

**Barry: Cisco, what have you got? Is this an isolated event? Is it everywhere? Cisco?**

**[STATIC BUZZING OVER COMMS]**

**Barry: Iris! Lyla?**

**Lyla: I'm Harbinger now. I'm working with the Monitor.**

**Barry: He sent you to get me? Because the Crisis is here?**

**Lyla: That is correct.**

**Barry: I'm ready.**

** GOTHAM CITY: **

**[NEWSCASTER]**

**Turning our attention to local news, a series of robberies by the Wonderland Gang continues with seemingly no end in sight-**

**[CONTINUES INDISTINCTLY]**

**[METAL THUDS]**

**Kate: Where is Alice?**

**[SCREAMING]**

**[GRUNTING]**

**[BATWOMAN GRUNTING]**

**Kate: I said, Where is Alice?**

**[MAN GROANS]**

**Bunny Mask Guy: Okay okay, I'll tell you.**

**[GRUNTS IN PAIN]**

**Bunny Mask Guy: There's an old sugar factory.**

**Kate: Where is it?**

**Lyla: Batwoman, the multiverse is in great danger. You are needed.**

**Kate: I'll deal with, whatever your crazy is, in a minute.**

**Lyla: There is no more time.**

**[MUSIC PLAYING OVER SPEAKERS]**

**Trivia Host: Okay, folks, time for our tie-breaker question of the night. Here we go. What is the name of the last song Janis Joplin ever recorded?**

**Sara: Ready for some free drinks?**

**Trivia Host: And the answer to our final bonus question is "Little Robot Man. " The strange visitors are the winners tonight. Better luck next time, legends.**

**Sara: Uh, no, that's wrong. But "Mercedes Benz" was Janis Joplin's last song. I'm gonna tell that trivia host.**

**Ray: Sara. So, you remember last year at Woodstock when I was supposed to steal a lock of Janis Joplin's hair without her noticing?**

**Sara: Yeah?**

**Ray: Uh, she noticed. - Then she called me -**

**Sara: "Little Robot Man. " Well, congratulations, you change history and lost us trivia night.**

"Good job Ray you screwed with history." Rip comments.

"Well technically I haven't done it yet so." Ray replies.

**Trivia Host: Oh, and we're done here.**

**[PEOPLE SCREAMING]**

**Sara: Lyla? What's with the suit?**

** DEO: **

**Alex: Panic is rising out there. I want every available agent in the field until we get a handle on whatever this thing is. Hey!Face down on the floor. Now!**

**Kara: Did you do this? Did you destroy Argo? Oh, my God, you're okay.**

"At least there safe, what about my mom?" Kara asks.

**Lois: Thanks to her. She appeared at the last second and brought us here.**

**Clark: We sent Jonathan off in an escape pod.**

**Kara: And my mother?**

**Clark: I'm so sorry, Kara.**

Kara feels tears returning to her eyes, she just found out her mother was alive to watch her die again. Everyone looks at her again with pity and sympathy especially those who have also lost there mother.

**Kate: Kara? Where are we? And what just happened?**

**Kara: Um.**

**Lyla: You're on Earth-38, there was -**

**[GRUNTS]**

**Kate: That rabbit was about to talk.**

**Brainy: This one speaks to rabbits.**

People across the room laughed at that.

**Kara: It's okay 'Cause we're all on the same side.**

**Kate: Are we? 'Cause I don't know them.**

**Kara: But you know me. And if you were brought here with all these other heroes, it's probably because we need you. I trust everyone in this room with my life. Including you.**

**Kate: Well, I guess you should all just call me Kate.**

**Oliver: Yeah, yeah, that makes a lot of sense.**

**Mia: Uh, I'm Mia. I'm Oliver's daughter.**

**J'onn: I never knew he had a daughter.**

**Mia: He gets that a lot.**

**Alex: Okay, you. Start talking.**

**Harbinger: There's a wave of antimatter sweeping across this universe...destroying everything in its path.**

**Green Arrow: I've seen the antimatter wave in action. It wiped all of Earth-2 right out of existence.**

**Harbinger: I've brought you all to Earth-38 because this is where the Monitor wants you to make your stand. This universe is the tipping point. If we don't stop the antimatter wave here, it will continue to the next universe, and the next and the next...until it has obliterated not only every Earth, but everything...across all reality.**

**Green Arrow: All right. So we are going to need a bigger team. Where's Barry? Where are the Legends?**

**Harbinger: Doing reconnaissance. I'm headed to check on them now. [vanishes in a flash of light]**

**Batwoman: I...still don't like her.**

**Alex: Well, Brainy's algorithm will help forecast exactly how much time we have until the antimatter wave hits.**

**Supergirl: Thank you all for being here. I know we can beat this together.**

**Lois: About Jonathan we set a course for Earth in his pod, but we don't know where it landed.**

**Clark: Or even if it landed.**

**[SIGHS]**

**Kara: Brainy, can you track his trajectory?**

**Brainy: Absolutely. We'll find that bouncing bundle of Kryptonian joy - faster than a flying Flackurian -**

**[RUMBLING]**

**[EARTH CRACKING]**

**Oliver: This is a new problem.**

**Kara: I can handle it.**

**Barry: Wait, the tower isn't a threat.**

**Oliver: How do you know?**

**Ray: It's a quantum tower, apparently.**

**Lyla: And it's the only thing that can save the people of this world. At the dawn of time, the Monitor placed quantum towers on key Earths as a last line of defence. The red skies are dissipating, which means it's working.**

**Brainy: From this design, it looks like the tower is capable of generating a quantum flux field, which can, theoretically**

**Ray: Reverse the exogenic state of the anti-matter wave, thereby dissipating the anti-matter energy.**

**Brainy: Yes. Finally, someone who speaks my language.**

"Nerds." Mick comments.

**Ray: Love your suit. If you want, I can probably give it an upgrade.**

**Kate: Depends on how attached you are to your hand.**

**Ray: Pretty attached.**

Everyone laugh at there conversation.

**Oliver: So the tower can stop this Earth from being destroyed?**

**Lyla: If you can protect it. -**

**Kara: Protect it from what?**

**Lyla: -The Anti-Monitor. He commands forces greater than any army. When the tower stops the wave, they will come to thwart any effort to save this planet and its people**

**Brainy: Sprock! Jonathan's pod has disappeared from our radar. It appears to have been sucked into a wormhole.**

**Clark: What are the co-ordinates?**

**Brainy: Star City. Earth-16. Interesting. It must've been a temporal wormhole because well, the pod is in the year 2046.**

**Ray: We've been there before. Apparently, we didn't just travel to the future.**

**Sara: Yeah, we traveled to a parallel Earth in the future. That's great.**

**Clark: I'm going after him.**

**Oliver: Clark, you can't.**

**[SCOFFS]**

**Clark: Those are two words I'm not used to hearing and my son needs me.**

**Oliver: I'm a parent and I get it. The entire universe needs you. When that tower gets attacked, you have to be here to protect it.**

**Lois: I'll go.**

**Clark: Lois.**

**Sara: Ill back you up, I know the terrain.**

**Brainy: As will I. I happen to be excellent with children.**

**Lois: Don't worry, ill get him. I love you.**

**Sara: You know, Oliver I've seen playboy Oliver, vigilante Oliver, but I never thought u would see parent Oliver.**

"Neither did we." Tommy and Laurel both comment at the same time. They both look at each other and laugh.

**Oliver: It's weird right?**

**Sara: So weird.**

**[CHUCKLES]**

**Sara: But it looks good on you.**

**Brainy: Uh, J'onn, I thought Director Danvers was with you.**

"Director?" Alex asks shocked to see her future self was director of the DEO.

"Wouldn't have anyone else." J'onn tells her.

**J'onn: She was. But she went to call the president to co-ordinate the evacuation, in case the quantum tower fails.**

**Brainy: She is smart, that is exactly what I was about to suggest, but has she contemplated the number of ships one would require for such an exodus?**

**J'onn: Brainy, every alien refugee on this planet came here on a ship. I intend to ask them for their help.**

**Brainy: Do you really think they will? After how the government treated them last year.**

"That doesn't sound like it was good." Kara comments.

**J'onn: I have faith that everybody will do the right thing. Humans and aliens alike.**

**Brainy: Well, in any event this should help. Oh, Sprock. I just managed to zero in on Jonathan's location in Star City.**

**[ALEX SIGHS]**

**Alex: The president is in. He's speaking with other world leaders. We'll co-ordinate the effort from National City. But J'onn even if we did manage to get enough ships for everyone, we can't just fly off Earth. I mean, space itself is being erased.**

**J'onn: Earth-1 is the last stop on the anti-matter trajectory. We can try and get everybody there.**

**Alex: Well, one little extrapolator is not gonna do the job.**

**J'onn: The transmatter portal?**

**Alex: Who could build one big enough? I mean, not even Brainy has.**

**J'onn: Lena. She built an enormous one for the Daxamites. I'm sure she could build one twice as big.**

"Ew, I hate Daximites." Kara comments with disgust in her voice.

**Alex: No, that's too big of a risk. I mean, after Myriad, after everything she can't be trusted.**

**J'onn: What other choice do we have?** **[SIGHS]**

**Clark: I'm sorry about your mom. I couldn't save her.**

**Kara: You had no powers on Argo. There was nothing you could do.**

**Clark: I feel like a fool. I thought I could give up the cape and just have everything I ever wanted. And now, Argo is gone, this Earth is in danger, Lois and Jonathan are out in the universe, where I can't protect them. And part of me can't help thinking that -**

**[SCOFFS]**

**Clark: - That I deserve this for thinking that I could have so much. That anyone could.**

**Kara: I get it. I've been thinking that a lot, too, lately. How I can never do enough.**

**[SIGHS]**

**Kara: How my mistakes outweigh all the good I've ever done. But it's not true. It can't be. And we're going to save them. Lois, Jonathan, this whole planet. We've done it a dozen times and we're going to do it again.**

**Clark: How are you so hopeful right now? You've lost just as much as I have today. Argo, your mom.**

**Kara: Before our parents sent us to Earth nobody here knew about Krypton. Now, there are stories, celebrations, museum exhibits. Just like you shared our home with your family, we shared our home with this whole world. Krypton's not just a place, it's a spirit. It's hope. It's sacrifice. It's what our parents did for us. What you did for Jonathan. We have made our parents proud by fighting for what's right. So, we have to keep fighting. And as long as that spirit is alive, Krypton will never die.**

**[DOOR OPENS]**

"That's actually pretty inspirational." Iris comments.

**Mia: You wanted to see me?**

**Oliver: I did. I have something for you.**

**Mia: What is it?**

**Oliver: Only one way to find out.**

**Mia: Okay, please tell me you're planning on wearing this. I don't think that that one would fit me.**

Everyone in the room laugh at that.

**[SCOFFS]**

**Oliver: There should always be at least one Green Arrow.**

**Mia: Dad, I can't.**

**Oliver: You know, Mia, the Monitor has taken a lot from me. But I will always be grateful for the time he has given me with you.**

**Mia: If you're not gonna wear this, no one should. You earned it. Just try it on, okay? I gotta find Barry.** **Oliver: The fastest man alive shows up late to the Crisis we've been expecting for years. It's not the best look, Barry.**

**Barry: Lyla had us doing some recon on the quantum towers. But listen, do you remember the newspaper article I showed you in the time vault? Red skies and a "Crisis"?**

**Oliver: Yep.**

**Barry: Ok, well, the Monitor confirmed the papers and in this Crisis, I'm supposed to die.**

"You better not." Iris and Joe tell him.

"Barry, you can't die." Kara tells him.

"We are going to make sure that doesn't happen." Oliver told him seriously.

**Oliver: No.**

**Barry: No?**

**Oliver: We need to talk. Now!**

**Barry: Who are you talking to?**

**Oliver: Hey! Right now!**

**[Oliver is transported to the Monitor's realm.]**

**The Monitor: We are past the time for discussion, Oliver.**

**Oliver: You and I had an agreement. I die, Barry and Kara live!**

"What?" Kara asks confused. "I'm meant to die during Crisis? why are you sacrificing yourself for us?" Kara asks Oliver.

"I can't speak for my future self since I don't know you, but I know Barry and he is an amazing person and hero and if your anything like him then your world needs you too." Oliver told her.

"Thanks man." Barry tells him.

**The Monitor: Yes. To keep the cosmic balance.**

**Oliver: So, why are you telling Barry that he has to die?**

**The Monitor: I spared your friends' lives so they could save the world last year.  
  
** "Me and Barry were meant to die a year before this as well?" Kara asks in shock.

"I didn't see that coming." Barry comments.

**[Oliver sighs.]**

**The Monitor: This is a very different threat.**

**Oliver: You need to stop playing games with me. You tell me why the Anti-Monitor is doing this. And then tell me how I'm going to prevent it.**

**The Monitor: Not knowing what you're fighting for means you will prepare for every possibility. Because this threat brings with it the annihilation of all life in all realities. Do you now comprehend the scope of the danger we now face?**

**[DOOR CLOSES]**

**[RUMBLING]**

**Lena: Are you here to arrest me during the apocalypse, or to try and kill me because you weren't successful the other day?**

**Alex: I wasn't trying to hurt you, Lena. I was trying to stop you from using Myriad.**

**Lena: Right. Is that why you had a Claymore satellite aimed at me? And I didn't use Myriad, that was Eve Tessmacher.**

**Alex: You and I both know that that isn't true.**

**[CLATTERING]**

**Alex: The reason the sky is red, and the planet feels like it's falling apart is because it is. There is an anti-matter wave that is tearing through the universe right now, and it will destroy Earth if Kara and the other heroes don't stop it. Now, I am working with J'onn to hedge our bets and mount an evacuation, but in order to do that we need your help. Look, I am sorry that I lied to you. And not just me, and not just Kara it was all of us. J'onn and Brainy and Nia.**

**Lena: You know, you actually had me believe that you hated Supergirl.**

"You hated me?" Kara asks Alex.

Alex just shrugs not understanding how her future self could hate Kara.

**Alex: I wasn't pretending about that. And that is a long story. Listen, I know that you feel burned by us. And that there is nothing that I can say in this moment that is going to change that. But if you could please just put your feelings aside, J'onn and I really, really, need your help.**

**[SIGHS]**

**Lena: I don't want your apology, Alex. 'Cause you will never again have my friendship or my trust. I have learned my lesson from all of you. But if the world is at stake, then of course, I'll help. It is hubris of you to think that I wouldn't, but then, you've made it perfectly clear how little you've thought of me these last few years, so what do you need me to do?  
  
Ray: Whatever is inside there, it's working. The anti-matter wave has stopped and it's slowly dissipating.**

**Kate: How do we protect that thing from an enemy we know nothing about, but we know is coming?**

**Oliver: We head inside stake out strategic positions. If we're fortified, we control the battle.**

**[EXPLOSION BOOMS]**

**Ray: Earthquake that magnitude could overwhelm the entire coast.**

**Kate: Go. Help contain the damage.**

**Mia: Go! We got this.**

**Oliver: Let's go inside and dig in.**

**[SIGHS]**

** EARTH-16: **

**Sara: You've gotta be kidding me.**

**Lois: What are the odds that my son's pod landed here?**

**Brainy: Three billion, eight hundred and twenty seven million to one. Uh but the pod didn't land here.**

**Sara: But you said that this is where Jonathan is.**

**Brainy: Yes. This is where I tracked him. But I can't speculate as to why Oliver Queen would kidnap a baby.**

**Sara: Well, he probably thought he was rescuing him. I mean, Star City is no place for a child.**

**Lois: Well, I'll thank him when I have Jonathan back. - In the meantime, we should split up -**

**[WHOOSHES]**

**Brainy: This is unnecessary.**

**Sara: Oliver?**

**[OLIVER GRUNTS]**

**Sara: Oliver.**

**[GRUNTING]**

**[BABY CRYING]**

**Lois: Jonathan!**

**Brainy: Yes. Yes, you go get Jonathan. I'll -**

**[GRUNTS]**

**Brainy: I'll stay here,**

**[GRUNTING]**

**[PANTING]**

**[GASPING]**

**Oliver: What? No. No, it's not possible. You're dead. You you went down with the Gambit.**

**Sara: But I came back. Remember? I found you in Lian Yu.**

**[BREATHING HEAVILY]**

**Oliver: I must be losing my mind. -**

**Sara: No, Ollie, you're not**

**Oliver:- Hey.**

**Sara: You're not. You're It's just a long story. The longest.**

**[BABY COOS]**

**Lois: Thank you, Oliver. Thank you for helping my baby.**

** EARTH-38 NATIONAL CITY: **

**Mia: So, what is this? The proverbial calm before the storm?**

**Oliver: Something like that. Remember, Mia, whatever happens find your mother. Tell her how much I love her.**

**[CREATURES SNARLING]**

**Mia: Okay. When Lyla said an army, I thought she meant an army.**

**Oliver: She did. It's just that we've never faced one like this before.**

**Ray: "One army. " She said, "One army. " It's more like ten!**

"Those look scary." Cisco comments.

"Agreed." Winn said, "I'm so glad I'm tech control."

**[ALL GRUNTING]**

**Oliver: Very nice.**

**Mia: Learned from the best.  
  
** "Oliver you would make a great dad." Sara tells him.

"Thanks." Oliver replies.

**[MONSTER SCREECHES]**

**Oliver: Take cover!**

**Mia: They're trying to breach the tower.**

**Oliver: Well, we can't let that happen!**

**Kate: I'll take that upgrade now.**

**Ray: Oh, uh, if I can have one of those without losing an appendage.**

**Kate: Mmm-hmm.**

**Ray: Oh, so cool! Incredibly balanced. Carbon fiber?**

**Mia: Your friend talks a lot.**

**Oliver: Yeah, you get used to it. Hey, Ray, focus!**

**Ray: Focusing. Now, if we can just charge your Batarang with my compressed light energy. Incoming!**

**Kate: Not bad.**

**[GRUNTS IN PAIN]**

**Mia: Dad!**

**Oliver: There's too many of them.**

**Barry: You want some help?**

**[DREAMER OVER PA]**

**There's no need for panic. Supergirl and Superman are working hard to save this planet. Soon, alien ships will begin circling the globe, picking people up and taking you to safety. -**

**Kelly: Hey. -**

"That's my sister, what she doing in National City." James comments.

"Maybe she's coming to visit you." Winn replies.

**Nia: Hey. Did Alex get Lena on board?**

**Kelly: Yeah, they're working on the portal now. I just hope J'onn can get enough ships. There are literally billions of people to get off the planet.**

**Nia: That's why Brainy left J'onn his keys.**

**Kelly: Keys to what?**

**[WHIRRING]**

**Nia: The Legion left it here.**

**[EXPLOSION BOOMS]**

**Nia: Right on time, J'onn. Are you ready to get this evacuation underway?**

**J'onn: Start getting people into groups and I'll start beaming them up. Let's just hope Alex and Lena get that portal on in time so we have somewhere to go.**

**Nia & Kelly: Go ahead. This way. All right, people, let's get in to the ship. **

**Alex: The quantum tower is keeping the wave at bay. Supergirl is**

**[SIGHS]**

**Alex: Fighting really hard to protect it, but we've got to get this portal up and running.**

**Lena: I'm trying! But the transmatter portal works by synthesizing polyelectronic anions. And if I don't get the energy levels right when I interface with the breach device, then the ships will disintegrate when they fly right through it. -**

"That doesn't sound like a good plan." Caitlin says.

"Probably not." Alex replies.

**Alex: Right. That is not a good option. -**

**Lena: No.**

**Alex: Have you thought about using an inverse variable to help calculate the differential? Galleon's theory.**

**Lena: That's smart. An inverse beta-decay to figure constituent quark, that could work.**

**[BOTH GASPING]**

**Lena: Thanks.**

**Alex: Yeah, um just keep working. I've got your back.**

**[COMPUTER BEEPING]**

** EARTH-16: **

**Oliver: I never thought I'd see you again.**

**Sara: One of the benefits of parallel Earths.**

**Oliver: Parallel Earths? It would appear that your reality is a little stranger than mine.**

**Sara: You really have no idea.**

**Oliver: All my life I just wanted to, to apologize for bringing you on that boat. But you aren't even you.**

**Sara: Ollie. If your me was anything like I was, then getting on the Gambit with you was her choice. And in my world, that trip it set off a whole series of events that neither you or I could've ever dreamed of. You became a hero, a husband, a father.**

"OLIVER'S MARRIED?" Everyone on team arrow were shocked.

"Who married my son?" Moria asked.

"Damn a kid and you're married, that's a surprise didn't see that coming." Laurel comments.

"I never thought I would see the day." Tommy comments.

**Sara: And I'm flying through time happier than I've ever been. And none of that would've ever happened if I didn't get on that boat with you. It was destiny.**

There were a bunch of people cooing at what they heard in the cute moment.

"I stand by what my future self said, if I didn't get on the boat I wouldn't be who I am today, and the person I am today is a lot better than who I used to be." Sara told Oliver.

Oliver smiled gratefully at his friend.

"I'm sorry for blaming you Oliver, I know you tried to help her." Quinten told Oliver.

Oliver replied by nodding in his direction.

**Brainy: I'm sorry to break up what I'm sure must be the strangest reunion in the history of the world, but, um, if we don't leave now, I'm afraid our extrapolator might not have enough power for us to return home.**

**Oliver: Wait, what's an extrapolator?**

**Sara: It's another long story. You're a good man on every Earth.**

** EARTH 38- NATIONAL CITY:   
**

**Barry: Is that it?**

**Kara: Like that was easy?**

**Ray: They're on the roof.**

**[ALEX OVER COMMS] What's happening out there? The skies are red again, the anti-matter wave's moving, and the portal isn't open yet. -**

**Mia: There's more shadow demons incoming. -**

**[SNARLING]**

**Oliver: Kara, Clark, get to the roof. Get the tower operational again. We'll stay behind and hold them off.**

**Kara: Are those solar panels?**

**Clark: Looks close enough. We won't be able to power it definitely.**

**Kara: We just need to buy more time. We might lose the planet, but we can still save the people.**

**[COMPUTER BEEPING]**

**Alex: You almost got it?**

**Lena: Almost done, I think. Yes! Systems are a go. Calculating destination destination set.**

**[SIGHS IN RELIEF]**

**Lena: Smart call with Galleon's theory.**

**Alex: Oh, lucky guess. But you're the real genius here, so-**

**Lena: Don't mistake us working together for friendship. I told you before, Kara and you showed me who you were and I accept that. Now, let's go help people get on these ships. -**

**Barry: That was too close for comfort. -**

"Nice catch" Kara tells Barry.

"Thanks." Barry replies with a smile.

**[BREATHING HEAVILY]**

**Clark: Always gotta one-up me, huh?**

**Kara: Did it work?**

**Ray: You did it. The tower is working again and the portal is open. Uh, but the ships better be fast. The Supers' charge didn't actually stop the wave, it just slowed it down. According to Brainy's algorithm, we have 14 minutes before it makes contact with Earth.**

**Kara: Well, then we better make every minute count.**

**Oliver: We've got your back. We need to keep those shadow demons at bay until every last ship gets through**

**[MONSTERS SCREECHING]**

**Nia: All right, get to the ships! Keep your eyes open for debris, people!**

**Lena: Keep it orderly, people. Come on.**

**Kelly: James left it for me.**

"Whoa cool, so I had a shield nice, and looks like she isn't there for me." James comments.

**Monitor: The battle is lost! We must retreat and save our resources for battles yet to come.**

**[GRUNTS IN PAIN]**

**Barry: Oliver! Oli-**

**Monitor: Oliver! It is time!**

**Oliver: Has the planet been evacuated yet?**

**Monitor: Not entirely.**

**Oliver: Then it's not time.**

**[MONSTER GROWLS]**

**[YELLING]**

**[The Monitor arrives on Earth-1 with Oliver, nearly dead.]**

There were soft whispers of Oliver's name amongst the heroes seeing he sacrificed his life to save millions.

**Barry: Oliver!**

**The Monitor: He fought to his last breath. Knowing every moment was another life saved.**

**Kara: Saved?**

**The Monitor: Your universe is no more. Of 7.53 billion, 3 billion souls made it to Earth-1 on the armada of ships. I calculate 1 billion souls survived due to his noble sacrifice.**

**[Nash Wells/Pariah teleports into the room.]**

**Barry: Nash?**

**Pariah: Once upon a time, not anymore. Now, I'm simply a man serving his penance.**

**Superman: Penance for what?**

**Pariah: I freed the Anti-Monitor from his confinement only to become a Pariah. Sentenced to bear witness to his actions.**

**[Sara, Lois, and Brainy teleport in]**

**Sara: Oliver!**

**Oliver: It's ok, Sara. This is my destiny.**

**Barry: Oliver-**

**Oliver: Barry? You, my friend, are the very best of us. I gave it all up for you and Kara.**

"You shouldn't of done that for me." Kara tells Oliver. "You have a wife and a kid, you didn't deserve to die."

"And neither do you." Oliver tells her, "If I get the chance in the future to make the same call I will." 

**Barry: What-what do you mean?**

**Oliver: I need the two of you to be the ones to save us. Mia.**

**Mia: Dad.**

**Oliver: Don't forget to find your mother. Ok? Find William. Tell him how much I love him. I love you, Mia. You keep me in your heart, OK?**

**[Oliver takes his last breath]**  
  
"I'm proud of you son." Moria tells Oliver. "You're a true hero."

"You're a good man Ollie." Laurel tells him, Tommy nodding his agreement.

"And a good brother." Thea joins in.

"A good friend." Barry says.

"And from what the video is showing us, you seem like a good husband and father." Sara tells him.

**The Monitor: It was not supposed to be like this. This is not his ending that I foresaw.**

**Pariah: Things are turning out differently than expected. But one thing is certain. Everything we know, everything there is, and everything there ever was is doomed.**

**TBC....**


End file.
